Finally, Love
by Pinkgirl96
Summary: Jacob imprints on a mysterious vampire after he kisses Bella   Post:Eclipse
1. Prolouge

Bella POV

"Bella, do you really want me to come back alive? 'Cause if you do, I'm not convinced." Jacob said. What does he mean? Of course I want him to come back alive. He was turning to leave.

"Wait!" he stopped.

"Kiss me" I said. In a half a second he is in front of me. I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck. He bent down and our lips touched. He picked me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. It got more intense by the moment and all I could think about was his tongue twisting with mine. I want him and I want him now. I started to slide my hands down his pants, but he stopped me and put me on the ground. Great! Now he's pushing me away. I get enough of that from Edward.

"Lets not get carried away here, okay?" He said.

"No, not okay." I replied. He chuckled, like it was so hilarious that I was horny.

" Well I got a fight to get to." He said as he gave me one last peck on the lips.

"Don't forget to come back" I said

"I won't," he yelled as he ran off.


	2. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

As soon as I phased I heard other voices in my head.

_Nice kiss- Paul_

_Yeah, playa playa- Embry_

That was basically all they were talking about until Sam butt in.

_That's enough guys. Jake come quick, you have to see this person._

_Who?_

_This vampire girl, she says you need to see her._

_Well, okay._

I started to run faster and as I get closer a woman came into view. I stopped about 5ft away from her. She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Immediately, I knew I imprinted on her. I wish I knew her name.

I went in the bushes to phase. I came back out and stood in front of her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tanya," she said.

Bella POV

I was in my tent crying. What was I thinking?

"Bella?" It was Edward. How was I gonna tell him?

"Bella I know what happened." He said. Sometimes I think he can read my mind.

"I'm so ashamed." I said. Edward sat beside and put me on his lap. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Bella, you can't help how you feel," he said

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"Not really. You love him"

"But, it doesn't change anything! I'm just gonna break his heart AGAIN!" I yelled. God I'm such an asshole for doing that.

"Don't worry, I think he'll get over it." Edward replied. What!

"How could you say that? That's my best friend and his heart is breaking because of me. How-" he interrupted me.

"Bella, he imprinted."

"What? On who?" Edward lookdown and said

"Tanya"

Oh hell no. First she tries to take Edward from me and now she got Jacob.


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to say that 1) I do NOT own twilight and 2)that my friend lovingjacobblack came up with the idea of the girl that Jacob imprints on being Tanya.**

Jacob POV

I'm in complete bliss. Tanya is the most wonderful person in the world. The Cullens are in the field, except for Edward of course. Tanya is back in the trees with the rest of us wolves, except for Seth who stayed behind with Bella and Edward. Oh shit, I forgot

about Bella. How am I gonna tell her I imprinted? It shouldn't hurt her bad, right? She really shouldn't give a fuck since she chose Edward over me, so she could kiss my ass. The human one and the wolf one if she has a problem with it.

Edward POV

Here I am trying to comfort Bella. She stopped crying, but I wish she hadn't because ever since she stopped she's been bitching about Jacob imprinting.

' Why would he do something like this?',

'She's a vampire, shouldn't they be mortal enemies?'

Blah, blah, blah. I tried to defend him by saying he couldn't control it, but then she started bitching at me.

'Oh so you going to take for him, huh. What you like him now? You getting on the fruity side? You wanna be Mrs. Jacob Black? If that's the case you should be just as mad as I am.'

After that I didn't say anything else. I just let her bitch on. Then all of sudden, I smelt her before I heard her thoughts. I grabbed Bella and tore the tent so we could get out. Then I started to run. Damn, nothing can ever go how you plan it, especially with Bella.

Bella POV

I can't believe this. That thing took Jacob. Yes, I know that 10 minutes ago, I was saying that we could never be together, but I still love him. I also knew that he would imprint or move on someday, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. When I think about it, I never wanted to confront it, whenever my mind wandered to it I would immediately distract myself from it. The next thing I know, I'm outside in a clearing. What happened? I look around and see Edward crouching and growling. Mmm, figures.

Jacob POV

Wow, Tanya is amazing. It took all my concentration not to just stare at her. Not only was she beautiful, but she is the most amazing fighter. She took like 5 vampires at a time! I'm so in love. The fight was over, there was a little problem where Bella was but Edward and Seth handled it. Everyone thought that I was gonna run to her, but I didn't want to leave Tanya. Also, I don't love her like that anymore. It's not like I'm saying that I didn't care whether she lived or died, of course I do, it's just that anybody could've handled it. Apparently, Tanya and the Cullens are very close. What a coincidence. The pixie-like vampire (I think her name's Alice) told us we had to go soon. Something about powerful vampires, royalty or something. Whatever they're still bloodsuckers. At this time Bella and Edward walked into the clearing. I didn't notice at first since Tanya was sitting on my lap. Actually, I couldn't focus on anything because of Tanya. She kept kissing on my neck and rubbing her fingertips along my chest. Damn, that feels good.

"Hey, dog! Did you just hear what we said?" I got a better question as in why is Blondie talking to me?

"No." I said

"Bella is gonna have to go with ya'll to La Push until the Volturi leave," Edward said. That's when I noticed the rest of the wolves had phased and were ready to go.

"Okay," I replied. I ran off in the bushes to phase and came out to join the rest of the wolves. I'm sad because Tanya had to stay with the Cullens. I went over to her and she rubbed my fur.

"I'll be back to you as soon as this is over," she said. I nodded my head and went over to Bella so she can get on my back. Man, I'm gonna miss Tanya.

_Why don't you stop acting like a punk bitch? -Paul_

_Why don't you lick ass and die?- I replied._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long but I kinda went into writers block, but here you go. I don't own twilight.**

Tanya POV

God I love Jacob so much. I've been waiting a long time for him and I can't wait 'till the Volturi leave so we can spend some time together. Ugh, I already miss him so much and he only left 5 min. ago.

Bella POV

_I have to get Jacob back. I just can't let _her_ have him. _

That's all I could think as I helped Emily make the wolves lunch. But, how am I gonna do it? I know it's gonna be hard because she's his imprint. Strike that it's gonna be virtually impossible. But, Jacob loves me, at least he did, and it has to still be there somewhere. I mean, it couldn't of just disappeared into thin air the moment he saw her.

"Hey Bells, what cha thinking' about?" Jake said.

" I'm wondering about what's going on with the Volturi," I said. He narrowed his eyes and I could tell he knew I was lying. I need to learn how to lie.

"You're lying," he said.

I didn't know what to say so I just turned my back to him and started helping Emily again, even though I didn't realize that I had stopped. Soon enough everybody was eating. They had sandwiches, hotdogs, hamburgers, chips, and fries. Then it finally came to me.

Jacob POV

After everyone was done with lunch, we all gathered outside to just talk.

" Jake can we go to your house and sit in your garage like old times," Bella asked.

" Sure," I replied. Maybe she'll tell me what she has really thinking about this whole time. It was like she was in a completely different world.

I phased and she got on my back. Then went on our way to my garage.

**I know its short but its better than nothing. I've been getting very lazy about writing and when that happens the story gets lame.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of anything to write. I don't own twilight.**

Bella POV

When we got to the garage at Jake's house, I immediately started my plan. I leaned against his car and tried to look sexy. As much as I hoped it would work, he didn't look phased. I'm going to have to take it up a notch.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Yeah," he answered, turning around to look at me, cutting my view of his ass.

"I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off in the forest before the fight started." He just stared at me with wide eyes, but not the wide eyes that said "I thought you'd never ask," no, these said " are you crazy?"

Jacob POV

When she said that I couldn't hold the shock that came over my face. Is she serious? Doesn't she know I imprinted? Edward must have told her?

"Um, Bella?" I said.

"Yes?" She answered. She batted her eyelashes, something that would've made me crazy if I wasn't so in love with Tanya.

"Did anybody tell you I imprinted?"

"Yes, Edward told me." I'm confused. I told her about imprints. I told her how we couldn't see anyone but that person. Why was she even trying this shit? Now I was getting mad. How dare she try to take me from my precious Tanya. The reason for my life. The love of my life. Doesn't she know she's doesn't hold a candle to my Tani.

"Then you should know that you can't fuck me, kiss me, or anything." I said, not caring if I hurt her feelings. Which, judging from her face, I did. Then her face went from hurt to angry to determined. She stepped closer to me and I stepped back 'til I was against my rabbit, then I held my arms out to stop her. She fought against my hold.

"Bella I don't want you like that!" I screamed at her. She stopped and tears started to fall down her face. Her face was red and I thought she was just sad. I didn't realized she was mad until she screamed,

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I got Tanya and you got Edward, remember? You picked him, so stay with him. I don't love you like that anymore. Get that through your head."

"But I didn't say you had to love me, just have sex with me. Edward and Tanya don't have to know and they won't know" Is she really this dumb and desperate?

"First of all, Edward can read minds, did you forget that? So, even if I considered messin' around with you, which I haven't and I won't, he would know and tell Tanya. Second of all, you don't have to worry about that 'cause I'm gonna tell 'em about this little incident."

With that I phased was on my way to the Cullen house.

Bella POV

He can't be serious. He wouldn't tell, would he? Damn! I can't catch him even if I wasn't the biggest klutz in the world. Then I found the keys to his car and I was on the road to Edward's house.

**Hey, I believe I will update soon. But I got school, tutoring, and other stories to read but Saturday is a possible update day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm super duper sorry that it has taken me so long. First, my internet went out and I didn't even want to look at my computer. Then I went to Florida to hang with my awesome cousin. To be honest I forgot all about this story. But here you go.**

Edward's POV

_Edward. I've got something to tell you.- Jacob_

He didn't have to tell me, because I already seen it in his mind. How could she? I let it go when she kissed Jacob for 2 reasons.

1. She, at first, thought she was saving him.

2. Jacob imprinted.

But this, this is some thing I can't let go. This time she just fucked herself up. There is no way to get around her trying to seduce Jacob. She might love me , but obviously not enough for her not to be such a, such a….. whore. Even though she broke my dead, unbeating heart, it still hurts to think of her like that. It also hurts to think about breaking up with her, but this time it doesn't feel so unbearable. I feel like I'm going to be able to get over her this time.

But, I thought that the mating bond was eternal. That I wouldn't be able to stay away from her for more than a week. What does this mean for us? Our whole relationship, all the hurt and pain it caused the both of us when I left, the fact that we both were willing to die for each other. It just doesn't add up, what's different now.

When I think about it, our relationship hasn't been the same since she came back from that bonfire in La Push. Could that be the time that she fell in love with Jacob? Then a thought came to my mind. A thought I felt like I'd never have to have.

Me and Bella are not mates.

Bella's POV

Ugghh, I did it again. I decided not to think about if Edward would find out about what I did with Jacob until after I done it. To be honest I don't think Edward would leave me again. But something keeps telling me that his love for me and my love for isn't even one third of what it used to be. As a matter of fact me and Seth have more chemistry than me and Edward do. When I think about it, me and Seth have more chemistry than me and Jacob. We have had chemistry since we first at the La Push bonfire.

Jacob POV

Edward, Rosalie Tanya, and I are waiting on Bella. Man she's going slow. At first, I thought she was be the coward she was and not show up but Alice ( yeah, I know her name, so!) said that she took my rabbit(boooooo!) and was on her way here. I am holding Tanya real close because she is super pissed off. She honestly wants to murder Bella for what she did. But, Edward forbid it (figures) and I'm supposed to keep her under control. The rest of the Cullens, being the polite little vampires they are, left. Blondie stayed because she "wanted to see this." Edward had to tell me that Blondie never liked her in the first place. So, maybe she's a good judge of character, that or she just doesn't like new comers.

Edward chucked up the deuces at me and I got confused. Why do I have to leave? I'm the one who told you. Don't I deserve to be here? You know what you can't make me leave, even if this is your vampire cave.. I don't wanna leave! I don't have to leave! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Edward rolled his eyes and said " I didn't chuck up the deuces, I threw up the number 2, as in your second answer.'

" Oh. Well how was I supposed to know. It's not like I can read your mind," was my reply.

" Right, cause it's not because your slow," he said.

" Exactly," I replied more cleverly than he did.

He just rolled his eyes again. Then I heard tire tracks come across the gravel on their yard. I also heard Seth, Embry, and Quil come a little closer to the house. They were the only ones that volunteered to be here for back up. Especially, Seth. I guess him and Bella got close after the bonfire.

Bella's POV

I walk into the house and the first thing I see are 4 sets of eyes glaring at me. This is not gonna be good.


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took so long. My internet stopped working again and I really didn't have a lot of time. Then I ran out of ideas. Also I'm fixin' to start on other stories.**

Jacob POV

When Bella walked in and saw all of us glaring at her she froze. Her face was full of terror. We sat in silence for 2 minutes before Edward said something.

"Bella, love, I would give you time to explain but there is just no explaining what you did. How could you? Did you think just because I let you get away with it the first time you could just do it again?"

"What do you mean again?" said Tanya staring at Jacob.

"Yeah." Rosalie said.

"Mind your own business blondie." I replied.

"Who are you talking to," said Tanya.

"NO! Not you, HER," I said pointing at Rosalie. How could she think I was talking to her?

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward suddenly said. Then we noticed that Bella was trying to sneak away. She's such a coward.

Bella POV

Tanya, Rosalie, and Jacob were so caught up in their argument they didn't notice me easing toward the door. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damn! So close. I really don't feel like being chastised by Edward, smirked at by Rosalie, glared at by Jacob, and _murdered_ by Tanya. Tanya, she's the reason for all this. I hate her. She's such a man stealer. Well, Jacob isn't my man and Edward wasn't my man when she came on to him, but you know what I mean. I picked over at her and notice that everyone's glaring at me again. Well, not everybody, Jacob's just shaking his head. He really couldn't blame me for wanting to escape. I mean they are all supernatural creatures and I'm just human.

"Yeah," said Rosalie. I hate her too. Tanya just kept glaring at me and I'm sure that if Jacob wasn't holding her, I would be dead. I tried speaking but nothing came out. I just kept opening and closing my mouth like an idiot.

"Well?" Edward said. I didn't know what to say other than

"I'm sorry"

"Damn right you're sorry. You're the sorriest human I've ever seen." Rosalie. I could feel the tears flow out my eyes as her words sunk in my mind. My self-loathing began. What's wrong with me? Of course Jacob would've chase Tanya. She's gorgeous. I'm sure Edward won't take me back, I'm not worth it. It was then that Edward spoke.

"I can't be with you. You cheated on me with Jacob twice. And this time I mean it when I say you're no good for me." the tears fell harder. Not so much because Edward was leaving me but because I was alone now. I don't have Edward, which means I don't have my vampire family anymore. I also don't have Jacob. That means no more wolf pack. I'm all alone. It's just me. That is what hurts the most.

"What do you mean twice? Jacob?" Tanya questioned. Jacob looked like a deer caught in headlights and I'm sure I looked the same. Loneliness was replaced with fear.

"Jacob you better start explaining," said Tanya.

"Yeah, 'cause I want to know." Rosalie is so noisy.

"Well," Jacob began as I tried to back up to the door only to back up into Edward's chest. Damn!

"Well what?" Tanya said as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Right before I met you, I kind of tricked Bella into kissing me." he said so fast that barely heard it, but I knew he said because Tanya's head whipped around to glare at me. I just wanted to shrink down into the Earth.

Tanya bared her teeth at me and lunged at me. Next thing I know, we are outside. My guess is that Edward carried me out here, but didn't care enough to stand in front of me to protect me as Tanya was crouched and ready to spring. While Jacob was holding unto her waist whispering what I assume to be words of relaxation. They weren't working. She sprung again and this time Seth blocked her way.

**What do you think? I've been trying to decide whether or not to make Bella Seth's imprint. If you don't want that tell, if you do tell me. But if no one says anything, I'm just going to go with it.**


	8. Chapter 7

I am sorry to inform anyone who may be reading this story that I am no longer writing it. I am quitting fanfiction all together for religious reasons.

I need to get closer to God and I can't do that if I am writing or reading lemons, smut, etc. You could say that I should just read or write K-T rated stuff, but I know that I'll just slip up. So I'm sorry if you really wanted to read this but it's what I need to do.

If you want to re-write this story, take it, copy it. Feel free. You don't need my permission, just go ahead. This applies to if you want to give this story to some other writer as well.


End file.
